New Kid , YamiXYugi- sqeual
by BakuraKillsMarik3
Summary: Yami and Yugi finally have a kid and something is hunting Yugi's dreams. Atemu their kid named after his grandfather falls deeply in love with a human girl, how can these troublsome keep their secert?
1. Chapter 1

DH- okay I've been thinkin

Joey- oh boy

Yugi- you know what happens when she thinks

Yami- one of us is toasted

Atem- suckers!

DH- okay now what I've been thinkin about is that New Kid need a part where it both is a sequal too the story and explains the part where Yugi was kiddnapped, so I said hey what if you did that part a flash back so instead of many stories of my best story on fanfiction Im making this one

DSSA- so your finally making the sequal?

DH- yes

Atem- makes sense kinda of

DH- any way lets start this!

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

LAST TIME ON NEW KID!

Yami's eyes widen, Yugi came down the stairs looking a bit bigger in the stomach area, "promise no matter what you will stay with me?" Yugi asked as Yami nodded, "Im pregant with your child Yami" the full vampire said to the half ling, Yami hugged Yugi softly but frimly, he wanted this kid no matter what

NOW!

"How are you feeling sweetheart?" Yami the half vampire asked his husbin who was sweating like crazy, "hmm Im debating if you are aloud to f*ck me anymore without a comdom" Yugi Mutou the full blooded vampire said growling abit as his husbin just laughed and kissed his forehead, "Yugi one more push please" Yami said whispering the please, Yugi nodded as his father-in-law sat at the foot of the bed ready for the child too come out

"ITS here!" Heba Sennen a full blooded vampire and the father/mother of Yami yelled as the room was filled with te cry of a child, Yugi sniffed and Yami was on the brick of tears, "we did it Aibou" Yami whispered as tears of complete joy poured down his face, kissing Yugi once before revcing his child Yami looked at the little bundle, his father Atem(u) died last year from a heart attack, since he was human it was a matter of time

"its a boy" Yami said handing his first child over to his small lover, "he looks like Atem kinda of" Yugi commented and then snapped his pale fingures together, "I've got it, his name is Atemu Yami Hikari Sennen!" he stated looking at both his lover and his father-in-law, who wore a face of surprise, "Atemu?" Heba questioned, Yugi nodded, "dont worry Heba" he said as he tried to get up, Yami pushed the smallers shoulders down

"oh hell no your staying right there" Yami said flashing his fangs at his husbin, showing he was the dominate of the two, Yugi flashed his longer ones, proving he was pure blood, Heba giggled softly as the two wouldnt give in, even Yami's first cousin Seto was pure blood and would often make fun of Yami's small fangs

"now you two quit it and look at your child!" Heba snapped softly at the couple who looked at their son while Heba secretly took picutres too send to Seto

~weeks later~

"Damn how big can the little one get?" Yami asked holding his son who made it to a whopping 15 pounds in a months time, Yugi giggled softly, "Yami he'll be like 4 year old by school again" Yami sweat droped his husbin who was typing on the computer for make up classes they both missed for their last year of school

"Yugi, Aibou Atemu is getting so big, I think he might get hit on by alot of girls when he hits highschool" Yami said and Yugi waved it off trying to solve a math problem, "Yami Im not liking your ideas at the moment" he said as Atemu reached out for his father/mother, "Someone wants you" Yami said handing Atemu to Yugi's a waiting arms

"Yami Im hungery please get some food for us" Yugi called out as Yami walked out of the room

Yami came back quickly and handed Yugi a water bottle full of his favorite blood (Yami's blood) and grabbed Atemu to feed him milk with blood mixed in, and a sandwhich for himself

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

DH- MWHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAH!

Atem- so I was reborn nice...

Heba- all I know is Im going to died in the next chp

Yami- awwwwwwww a loving family!

Yugi- giving birth hurts

DH- you guys all are F*cked!

DSSA- she's planing on the flash back already

Atem- oh?

DSSA- yeah its because Shade died so...

Yami- feel bad for him

DH- anyway please review! by the way I own nothing at all, but the plot was all mine! and the OC's are mine too!

DSSA- wait does that mean a OC is finally coming into New Kid?

DH- Im not saying anything


	2. Chapter 2

DH- hey im back!

Atem- wats up?

DH- a new chapter thats what on to the story!

~time skip to 15 years~

Yugi growled at his first born as Atem huffed, he didnt want to go to school today, there was a kid chasing after him all over and he didnt like it one bit but unlike his parents he had school to attened. "Atem im not going to say it again" Yugi hissed and Atem goaned once more and sat up, "Fine but if that girl comes after me again I swear ill bite her!" and with that Yugi left the room, Atem dressed in his school unform and trugged down stairs where he grabbed his water bottle and left to see his friends Jaden Yuki and Yusei Fudo. "so i heard a new student was coming to school" Jaden said as Yusei snorted, "I bet its a guy" he said Atem was praying for a guy since he had enough fanfgirls.

the three walked inside to meet up with Peter Kaiba, Joey and Seto Kaiba's son as he was freed will like Joey.

"Atem whats up?" Peter asked as Atem groaned, "I hate ssccchhhooolll" he moaned in hatered as all his friends took a step back, "oh jezz" Yusei said as Atem opened his locker and pulled out his textbooks. slamming it shut the four walked the hallways towards their first class seening since they were all freashman, but the upper classman feared Atem because of his dried blood crimson eyes that glowed when he was angery. Atem sat in his seat as the teacher up front shouted loudly, "SHUSH UP ALL OF YOU!" Atem hissed, he always hated when Miss Kurbo shouted

"now since you bakas all know we have a new student no reason to introduce her, come in Miss Charlie Settoin" the class hushed as a beautiful freashman walked in, pale skin and perfect shaped eyes, full lips and a button nose, wicked golden and red eyes that casted power, long black hair that reached her hips, Atem sat at full attention for her, she was short probly an inch under Atem himself (he stands at the same height as Yami!)

"Hello"

her voice Atem about fell out of his chair, his crimson eyes glanced and locked on with her gloden red ones then broke when a light blush dusted her pale cheeks. Atem's egyptian skin was a perfect bronze so no one could tell if he was blushing or not.

"Does anyone have questions for Miss Settoin?" Miss Kurbo asked as many hands shot up

Charlie pointed at Peters hand, "yes?" she asked him

"Are you from amercia?" he asked and she smiled and nodded, "well yes you see I loved Japan and I heard of Domino from a cousin I have and asked my dad if we could move here"

Charlie pointed at another hand, "you in the green?"

Yusei stood up, "Who's your cousin?"he smirked as Charlies golden red eys widend, "Hi Yusei!" she said happily as the class gasped including yours truely

Atem blinked, 'oh dear ra!' he thought as she hugged her cousin, 'im going to died' he thought as the class started the lesson.

DH- so there's your OC my beautiful Charlie

Atem- she's pretty!

Yugi- dont let DH hear you!

Yami- too late for that Aibou

Bakura- run its DH!

Marik- with a SPOON!

DH- review my readers!

Atem- *dashes with DH right behind* PLEASE!


	3. Chapter 3

DH- im sorry

DSSA- staph you don't have to repeat it!

Atem- at least she updating!

Yami- true!

Yugi- I've waited forever for this story!

Charlie- HI GUYS!

*everyone screams in shock*

DH- Hi Charlie how are you

Charlie- im good I've been dying for this chapter though

DH- oh! well I think Bakura should do the disclaimer!

Bakura- *rubs bruises which are small spoon shaped marks along with Marik*

she doesn't own YGO or its characters just the plot and her OC's

Marik- and she likes spoons

LAST TIME!

_"Hello"_

_her voice Atem about fell out of his chair, his crimson eyes glanced and locked on with her golden red ones then broke when a light blush dusted her pale cheeks._

_Atem's egyptian skin was a perfect bronze so no one could tell if he was blushing or not._

_"Does anyone have questions for Miss Settoin?" Miss Kurbo asked as many hands shot up_

_Charlie pointed at Peters hand, "yes?" she asked him_

_"Are you from America?" he asked and she smiled and nodded, "well yes you see I loved Japan and I heard of Domino from a cousin I have and asked my dad if we could move here"_

_Charlie pointed at another hand, "you in the green?"_

_Yusei stood up, "Who's your cousin? "he smirked as Charlie's golden red eyes widened, "Hi Yusei!" she said happily as the class gasped including yours truly_

_Atem blinked, 'oh dear ra!' he thought as she hugged her cousin, 'I'm going to died' he thought as the class started the lesson._

after class Charlie walked the halls of the high school with her cousin Yusei and his friends, "Yusei how come you didn't tell us

this smoking hot babe was your cousin?" Peter asked as Charlie huffed. She didn't like Peter all that much. Yusei wrapped his cousin in a

sideways hug and glared at Peter, "She doesn't like pet names Peter" Yusei said as they walked on. Atem was trying to look at

things that weren't Charlie. So far so good on his behalf. Charlie stopped and rubbed her neck, the only ones who really noticed was

Atem and Yusei, softly so no one could hear her Charlie whispered in Yusei's ear and he nodded, "Hey guys Charlie really isn't feeling well

so were going to have to cut this short" he said making no one question him.

Atem on the other hand was getting a little worried, but in the end he was fine with the other two to walk off and recollected their thoughts

although he wasn't so sure what they were hiding from the group but he guess it was fine.

"Yusei he's close I can feel it!" Charlie whispered softly as they had walked away from Yusei's friends. Yusei nodded and gently said back

"What has he done now?"

"he killed mum and dad and Steven too" Charlie said in a sob. Yusei gather his cousin in his arms, "don't worry Charlie Mick wont get you here

you safe" he murmured in her ear and let go, "you need some rest sweetie and tomorrow is a new day okay?"

he said with a smile, Charlie smiled back, "Yeah Im glad school is out or I'd get into trouble with the teacher" she said with a little laugh

Yusei laughed back.

**Charlie's dream...**

**_It was cold, so cold. Dark as black ink with a grey fog that covered the outside. Then bright so very bright. I walked _**

**_softly into what I thought was a warehouse. The door squeaked harshly as I pushed open the door. The smell of blood _**

**_laid thick in the air as I walked on in. I blinked as a small lite was centered in the grey-black warehouse. "Atem?" I_**

**_whispered softly, hoping no one would hear. A soft moan reached my ears as I walked towards the sound. A dark figure _**

**_laid on the ground and I dashed towards it, "Atem? Oh Atem!" I sobbed as he laid bloodied and bruised, so many cuts were _**

**_craved into his beautiful sun-kissed tan skin. "Babe what happened to you?!" I asked in a hushed sob, he moaned softly and hung limp_**

**_in my arms. I stifled a cry in my throat and swallowed it. This couldn't be happening..."So you like my little present eh?" Micks voice echoed_**

**_around the warehouse as chuckles from his little gang swallowed my sobs, "You...MONSTER!" I screamed and held Atem's head close _**

**_to my chest, "HOW COULD YOU!" I screamed again as Mick's laughter along with his gang members left. I sobbed once more_**

**_"Atem...Atem please don't...Don't leave me!" I whispered in his ear. Rocking back and forth, as sobs wrecked my body, I_**

**_couldn't lose Atem too, not after the others gave so much up for me. _**


	4. Chapter 4

DH- double updates?

Atem- double updates and a new story and a new chapter for Run Devil Run

Yami- I think shes quite happy

Atem- I would say so

DSSA- heyo!

DH- long time no see!

DSSA- I heard from Ryou your babysitting Bakura, Marik, and Malik

DH- that I am

*background the others are playing poker*

DSSA- at least Ry can sleep now

Atem- that he can

DH- okay while you guys chat it up Im going to start this chapter!

Atemu groaned and looked up at Yugi who was towering over him with a small pale of, well now empty water, he had splashed Atemu.

"Get up" Yugi said as Atemu sighed and sat up, the water had felt an imprint of where he was sleeping, Atemu mumbled under his breath, Yugi simply walked out of his sons room and into Yami's and his.

Atemu heard an, 'Oh shit Yugi! no please I don't nee-' and his dads voice was cut off by the sound of water being splashed

Atemu swallowed his laughter and set to getting a shower and dressing for school

"Atemu!" Peter called out as Atemu walked into the court yard, Atemu walked over to them and sat down on the grass

"Hey so we were just talking about Charlie, and we saw how she was yesterday and wondering if your willing to let her be part of our gang you know?" Peter said as Atemu nodded,

"I don't see a problem" he said tiredly and yawned

"Dude did you get any sleep?" Jaden asked rubbing his brown hair

Atemu groaned

"I may have spent time writing a report all night" he yawned again

Jaden and Peter laughed as Charlie and Yusei walked up

"Atemu? why are they laughing so hard?" Yusei asked, Atemu mumbled softly and closed his eyes and leaned back

"Atemu?" Charlie's soft voice woke Atemu up a little as Yusei tried to calm the other two down,

"Yes Charlie?" he asked

"Did you stay up all night or something you look tired" she said looking at the ground

Atemu smiled,

"I stayed up writing a report in one of my classes don't worry Ill be fine" he stated as the bell for class rang out

the three boys groaned as Atemu sighed and headed to his first class of the day, some how he didn't have a good feeling about today...

DH- sorry its short but Ive been up and running around all day!

Atem- please send love in a review!

Yami- Please!

DSSA- please

*others still playing poker*


End file.
